Please Don't
by Ciezie Zordick
Summary: Apresiasi dari saya untuk K. Will MV. Please Don't. Hanya apresiasi sederhana dan pasti tak sempurna. KyuHyuk/HyukHan. Hanya FF sederhana. DL DR. If you like, review for support me.


**Please Don't**

**By ciezie**

**Apresiasi buat MV K. Will Please Don't**

**Still Kyuhyuk FF**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Play : K. Will Please Don't_Beast When I Miss you**

Dia manis. Awalnya aku akan menolak habis-habisan ketika _appa_ berniat menikah lagi. Tapi begitu melihat wajah itu. Entah kenapa aku jadi kehilangan kata-kata. Ketika dia tersenyum dan mengenalkan diri sebagai calon kakak. Tanpa bisa kucegah aku ikut tersenyum membalasnya. Maka terjadilah pernikahan itu yang berati aku jadi adik tirinya.

Itu tidak terlalu buruk, ah bahkan sangat baik. Aku punya teman berbagi. Aku tak lagi kesepian dan sendirian. Aku senang sekali. Aku bahkan kadang rela berpura-pura bodoh hanya agar dia yang selalu tak pernah menolak keinginanku, mengajariku. Aku bisa duduk begitu dekat dengannya. Aku bisa sepuasnya melihat wajah manisnya. Cara dia tersenyum, cara dia berbicara, cara dia mengerutkan keningnya, semuanya.

Aku tahu, aku tak memandangnya dari kacamata seorang adik. Aku tahu aku memiliki perasaan lain padanya. Perasaan yang amat tabu. Tapi aku tak pernah mencoba lebih dari ini, jadi biarkan aku menikmati cinta tabu ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyu..."

Aku segera menyembunyikan bukuku. Kuberikan senyumku yang katanya lebih mirip seringaian. Tapi dia pernah bilang seringaian yang menakjubkan karena membuatku terlihat lebih tampan lagi. Maka aku tak pernah keberatan untuk tersenyum (baca : menyeringai) setiap saat padanya.

Dia mendekat dan duduk di sampingku tak berjarak. "Apa yang kau kerjakan?"

"Hanya sedikit tugas dari sekolah."

Tangannya terangkat dan mengelur rambutku. "Mau hyung bantu?"

Aku segera mengangguk, dan memulai ritualku untuk pura-pura mendengarkan, padahal hal lain lah yang kuperhatikan. Lihat di usianya yang berjarak dua tahun dariku, tapi dia tampak amat muda. Wajahnya putih bersih, matanya sipit dan cantik. Dia cantik dan tampan secara bersamaan bagiku.

"Bagaimana Kyu?"

"Ahh?"

"Kau tidak menyimak eoh?" dia memandangku dan kemudian sedikit memberi sentilan di keningku. Aku mengaduh, meski ini sama sekali tidak sakit.

"Aku menyimak _Hyung_..."

Dia memberi pandangan sangsi, "Benarkah?"

Aku mengangguk mantap.

Dia mengangsurkan soal latihan. Aku segera mengerjakannya dengan cepat. Dia hanya bisa berdecak kagum melihat jawabanku. Aku meninggikan daguku, memberinya pose sombong. Dia hanya terbahak dan kembali mengacak rambutku.

"Satu permintaan..." aku memberinya senyum.

Dia memiringkan kepalanya, memandangku bertanya dan penasaran.

"Tak bisakah kau memberikan sesuatu sebagai hadiah?"

Dia tersenyum, "_Sure_. Apa yang kau mau?"

"_Just_... emmmm ... _Kiss_?"

Dia terbelalak sesaat, tapi kemudian tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya, menganggap permintaanku main-main.

"Aku serius _Hyung_..." aku menyilangkan tanganku dan memberi sedikit kerucutan. Dia membuka dan menutup mulutnya tanpa berkata, terlalu kaget sepertinya. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin. Sekali saja dalam hidupku, sebelum dia mungkin bertemu dengan seseorang, seorang gadis misalnya.

Aku menunduk, ketika dia masih dengan ekspresi bingungnya. _Kau bodoh dan naif Kyu_. Makiku dalam hati.

"Emmm lupakan _Hyung_, aku... aku hanya ingin tahu rasanya ciuman, tapi aku tak berani melakukannya pada teman gadisku. Bukan hanya karena umurku yang belum cukup, tapi aku tak mau mempermainkan mereka dengan kepenasaranku."

Tak terdengar jawaban, tapi kemudian tangannya tanpa kuduga tiba-tiba sudah ada di daguku. Dia tersenyum, "Baiklah..."

Aku memandangnya tak percaya, tapi kepalanya sudah ada di depanku. Ia memiringkan wajahnya dan seperti biasa tetap memberiku senyum manis, lalu bibirnya menyentuh bibirku. Manis, ah tidak, manis adalah refleski perasaanku. Mungkin tak lama, dan semakin terasa singkat karena aku ingin lebih sejujurnya.

"_Done_..." dia memundurkan lagi kepalanya.

"Ah ya... terimakasih."

Aku bodoh. Ini malah membuatku akan makin menyukainya.

"Tapi ingat, hal seperti ini lebih indah dilakukan pada waktunya, kadang menunggu adalah saat yang mengasyikan. Ketiba tiba saatnya maka hal-hal seperti ini akan serasa sebuah hadiah besar. Dan jangan pernah meminta untuk melakukan itu pada orang lain." Katanya sambil berdiri.

"Jadi hanya boleh pada _Hyung_?"

Dia menoleh dan memberiku sedikit pelototan, "Bukan begitu juga, kau ini."

Aku terkekeh membuat dia ikut terkekeh. Lalu dia pun keluar dari kamarku.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku memandang takjub rumah yang akan kutempati bersama kakakku. Dia pindah dari rumah orang tua kami, karena harus kuliah sekaligus bekerja di lain kota. Dan tanpa kuduga dia memaksaku ikut bersamanya, ia menjanjikan akan membiayai sekolahku yang baru dan tentunya hidupku juga.

Lalu seseorang yang membuka pintu saat aku hampir memegang gagangnya, membuatku mematung. Seorang gadis cantik berambut sebahu. Dia tersenyum lebar dan langsung menarik tanganku masuk. Gadis ini memakai baju kasual, baju sehari-hari untuk di rumah. Selain itu, dia tampak luwes sekali, seolah ini rumahnya atau mungkin akan jadi rumahnya juga?

Tunggu dulu, apa ini berarti... apa mereka tinggal bersama?

"Ini adikmu itu... waah dia memang emmmm _like an evil_..." sapanya dengan suara ceria yang menyenangkan.

Aku memandang wanita itu dan kakakku bergantian. Kuberikan tatapan tanya pada kakakku.

"Emmmm ya... ini... ini pacarku Kyu..."

Pacar? Dan mereka akan tinggal serumah, setelah dia menceramahiku soal betapa indahnya menunggu , dia akan tinggal bersama pacarnya? Sebelum menikah? Yang benar saja. Aku mengerutkan keningku.

Seperti mengerti arti tatapan mataku dia mendekat dan memegang lenganku. Kupandang wanita itu yag sedang memberiku senyum. Seakan menyerahkan soal penjelasan padaku hanya pada kakak.

"Itu sebabnya aku mengajakmu tinggal. Aku masih berpegang teguh pada prinsipku, kalau ada kau, kami takkan bermain jauh kan." Ekspresi wajahnya sedikit memelas, dan aku tak tega melihatnya. Aku selalu lemah dengan tatapannya. Ah tidak, sebenarnya dengan segala yang ada padanya.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan panggil aku _EVIL _lagi..." aku memberi wanita itu sedikit pelototan, tapi dia malah membalasnya dengan cengiran.

"Iya baiklah bagaimana kalau kupanggil _angel_?" dia memberi tanda lingkaran di kepalanya.

"Ya..." ucapku, aku tahu dia meledekku.

Dia meletakkan ibu jari dan telunjuknya di dagu, "Emmm tak suka juga ya? Baiklah bagaimana kalau _god_?"

"Yaakkk..." aku akan menghampirinya, tapi sambil tertawa-tawa dia bersembunyi di balik punggung kakakku, membuatku hanya bisa menghentakkan kakiku kesal.

Lalu sambil menjulurkan kepalanya sedikit dari belakang punggung kakakku, dia menjulurkan lidahnya. Yaakkk aku tak bisa terima itu. Maka berakhir lah hari pertama di rumah baru itu adalah dengan acara kejar-mengejar, dengan kakakku sebagai penengahnya.

Dan dengan sedih harus kuakui aku menyukainya, dia gadis yang baik dan menyenangkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Semakin lama tinggal bersama mereka, membuat hatiku serasa ditusuk sekaligus diobati berulang kali. Melihat kebersamaan dan betapa cocoknya mereka. Membuatku kadang amat bahagia, kadang cemburu setengah mati hingga ingin mati. Aku ingin menjadi wanita itu, menjadi orang yang dilihatnya tanpa perlu berusaha, tanpa perlu bersembunyi di balik topeng adik.

Aku ingin dipeluk, dibelai, disayangi seperti itu.

Tapi aku tak bisa memisahkan mereka, karena kenyataan aku juga semakin lama semakin sayang pada calon kakak iparku. Hani _nuna_ benar-benar baik, ia meyenangkan untuk dijadikan teman, kakak bahkan ibu. Dia calon istri yang amat sempurna.

Tapi, tetap aku ingin ada di posisinya, aku ingin ada di posisinya sungguh.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yakkkk _Nuna_... sakiiit..." aku menepis tangannya yang asyik memelar-melarkan pipiku. Kadang dia memang tak punya cukup pekerjaan sehingga menjadikan sesuatu seperti mengusiliku adalah pekerjaan penting baginya.

Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Habis kau diam terus sih, rumah jadi sepi."

"Tinggal _play_ musik sekeras yang _Nuna_ mau kan." Aku kembali fokus pada bukuku.

"Aku bosan..." kali ini dia menjawil hidungku.

"Yakkkkkkk... ishhhhhh..." aku memberinya pelototan yang selalu tak pernah berhasil membuatnya takut, dia malah sepertinya amat senang kalau aku sudah memelototkan mataku.

"Wuahhh _kyeopta_..."

See? Aku hanya bisa menghela napas, ketika kini dia kembali asyik mencubiti pipiku. Sebenarnya _cute _dari mananya, bukannya seringaian dan pelototanku seperti _evil_?

"Sudah puas?" tanyaku setelah beberapa saat membiarkannya memain-mainkan pipiku.

"Em em..." dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil tetap mencubit pipiku memelarkannya ke samping.

"BERHENTI!" teriakku.

Tenang saja dia tak pernah takut. Meskipun aku berteriak dan marah-marah sekalipun.

"HAHHAHHA mengerikan..."

Mengerikan? Tapi dia malah tertawa-tawa sambil beranjak dari tempatku. Aku memandang punggungnya yang berlari. Aku tak bisa benci padanya, bahkan meski seharian dia mengangguku seperti itu. Aku terlanjur sayang padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku dengan riang turun menuju lantai bawah, tapi pemandangan di bawah membuatku menghentikan langkahku. Aku langsug membalikan badan untuk kembali ke atas ke kamarku. Tapi tetap saja tanpa bisa kucegah, tubuhku berbalik sesaat untuk memandang mereka. Aku ingin ada di sana, aku ingin terlihat sepas itu dipelukan Hyukjae _Hyung_, atau aku yang memeluknya. Yang pasti aku ingin terlihat seserasi dan sebahagia itu.

Kuhela napas, ketika air mata hendak turun. Aishh kau bukan orang yang cengeng Kyuhyun. Bukan. Setelah menoleh lagi sesaat, aku cepat cepat pergi dari sana. Aku harusnya menyerah sekarang, aku harusnya pulang sekarang. Tapi, bahkan mungkin tak bisa melihatnya sama sekali malah akan lebih buruk untukku. Meski ini sama buruknya, setidaknya aku masih bisa melihatnya. Masih bisa mencium harum tubuhnya.

Setidaknya hanya itu yang bisa kudapatkan sebagai seorang pedosa.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika turun aku menemukan dia sedang duduk di sofa sendirian. Kuedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, tapi tak kutemukan Hani _Nuna_ di manapun. Suaranya juga tak terdengar, padahal berisik kan adalah hobinya. Aku menghampiri Hyukjae _Hyung_, dia menoleh dan tersenyum. Lalu dia menepuk nepuk kursi di sampingnya. Hmmm tak biasanya.

Aku tersenyum dan segera duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau sibuk?"

Kenapa feelingku buruk ya. Aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Sudah lama kita tidak keluar bersama. Bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan bersama?"

Sepertinya hal besar yang kutakutkan akan terjadi. Tapi sudah terlambat untukku berlari. Aku hanya bisa menghadapi sekarang. "Baiklah."

Hyukjae _Hyung_ menggapai tanganku dan menarikku menuju mobil hitamnya. Dia kemudian melemparkan kuncinya padaku. "Kau yang tentukan tujuannya."

Kembali hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk yang bisa kulakukan.

Aku duduk di belakang kemudian, sementara Hyukjae _Hyung_ di sampingku. Pelan kujalankan mobil ini, sambil diam-diam menarik dan menghembuskan napas utuk mengurangi rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba menyergapku. Aku harus kuat. Bukankah cinta itu adalah bahagia asal orang yang dicintai bahagia, meskipun bukan bersama kita.

"Kau tahu Kyu... Mengenal dan bersamamu adalah salah satu momen terbaik dalam hidupku. Aku jadi tahu rasanya dibutuhkan, menyenangkan sekali punya seseorang untuk disayangi dan dilindungi."

Aku sedikit –amat sedikit- mengangkat bibirku. Mencoba tersenyum.

"Bahkan... kadang aku merasa ... perasaanku padamu lebih dari itu."

Hah?

Dia juga? Sama?

Aku berusaha tetap fokus pada jalanan di depan, meski ingin sekali menoleh. Ah tapi mungkin ini juga lebih baik daripada aku melihat apapun ekspresinya saat ini.

"Kau tahu Kyuhyun, aku selalu merasa aku menyukaimu dalam konteks hubungan yang bukan persaudaraan. Kadang aku menguji diriku sendiri dengan berusaha selalu dekat denganmu, tapi kenyataannya perasaanku semakin lama semakin dalam. Padahal aku tahu ini salah. Lalu aku bertemu dengannya, Hani, dia memberiku perasaan yang berbeda tapi sama. Aku tak tahu menjelaskannya. Tapi aku menyayangi kalian berdua. Aku juga sengaja bersama kalian dalam satu rumah untuk menguji perasaanku lebih besar pada siapa."

Aku mengerti, jadi bisa dibilang kami punya perasaan yang sama kan, tapi akhirnya dia punya pengobatannya, melalui Hani _Nuna_.

"Kau tahu ada satu titik di mana aku ingin membawamu pergi menjauh dari semuanya, hanya berdua. Tapi setelah dipikir secara mendalam lagi, aku rasa itu pemikiran bodoh. Bukan tanpa alasan Tuhan melarang ini, sama seperti kenapa Dia mengharamkan hal lainnya, karena dampak buruk untuk kita pada akhirnya. Lagipula, hal yang paling tak kuinginkan di dunia ini adalah menghancurkan hati _Umma._"

Aku mengerti.

"Aku tahu kau pintar, bahkan lebih pintar dariku, tapi sama sepertimu aku juga ikut dalam permainan itu, dengan alasan yang sama."

Pikiranku kosong sekarang, kami tak pergi kemana-mana dan memutari jalan yang sama terus menerus, tapi kami sama-sama mengabaikan kenyataan itu. Karena ini yang saat ini kami butuhkan.

"Kau harus tahu, meski tak bisa di sampingmu sebagai seorang pasangan, bukan berarti aku tak mencintaimu. Di samping itu, kau tetap adik terbaik yang kupunya. Dan selamanya aku juga akan berusah menjadi kakak terbaik bagimu."

Aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Yang kutahu aku ... aku ingin menangis saat ini.

"Bisakah kita berhenti sebentar." Terdengar lagi suaranya sedikit serak. Apa ia juga sama?

Aku tak menjawab, hanya di sebuah jalanan sepi dekat pepohonan, aku menghentikan mobil dan menepikannya.

"Kyu..."

Aku tak mau, aku tak bisa menoleh, aku takut pertahananku runtuh begitu melihat dia.

"Kyu... please..."

Akhirnya kutolehkan kepala. Ternyata masih, permohanannya adalah hal yang tak pernah bisa kuabaikan. Dalam sekejap dia menghambur memelukku dan... menangis... dia menangis di bahuku. Aku tahu dia dibesarkan dengan ketaatan luar biasa pada Tuhan, aku tahu dia begitu menyayangi Umma. Maka aku tahu walaupun ia sama denganku, ia takkan bisa bersamaku.

Rasanya seakan ini hari terakhir di muka bumi. Kami berpelukan erat, entah berapa lama.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyunie..."

Sebenarnya aku malas ke sana, melihat Hani _Nuna_ tengan duduk rapat dengan Hyukjae _Hyung_. Tapi tetap saja aku melangkahkan kaki mendekati mereka. Aku duduk di kursi tunggal samping mereka. Hani _Nuna_ terlihat amat bahagia. Dia lalu mengangkat tangannya dan memutar-mutar jari tangannya. Sesaat aku tak mengerti, tapi kemudian aku melihat sesuatu berkilauan di jari manisnya. Apakah itu... cincin pernikahan?

Refleks aku menoleh pada Hyukjae _Hyung_, dia tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. Hani _Nuna_ mengambil tangan Hyukjae _Hyung_ dan memperlihatkan cincin yang sama melingkar di jari manisnya.

Meski sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk mendengar ini, ternyata tetap sakit. Amat sakit, aku berusaha tersenyum senang, dan itu membuat hatiku lebih sakit lagi. Aku ingin bahagia untuk kebahagiaan mereka, tapi kenapa aku harus merasa sakit, sangat sakit.

"Haah.. selamat _Nuna_..."

Dia hanya tersenyum dan bertatapan dengan Hyukjae _Hyung_. Tuhan hilangkan saja aku. Tapi mengingat mungkin Hyukjae _Hyung_ juga sama sakitnya maka sedikit... hanya sedikit berkurang rasa sesakku.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku selalu ingin pergi ke pesta, dimana musik-musik riang diputar. Di mana orang-orang berkumpul dan saling tersenyum berbagi kabar bahagia. Di mana hidangan-hidangan terbaik tersedia. Di mana aku bisa merasakan bahagia (dalam bayanganku). Tapi ternyata tidak, aku sakit sampai rasanya aku hanya ingin menyembunyikan diri atau menghilang. Tapi kembali melihat Hani _Nuna_, Hyukjae _Hyung_, Umma, dan Appa... aku merasa amat buruk sempat berpikiran seperti itu. Mereka orang yang kusayangi sedang berbahagia, dan aku malah akan merusak kebahagiaan mereka?

Menghela napas kuedarkan pandangan, lalu tatapanku sampai pada tangga di mana seseorang turun langkah demi langkah dengan anggun campur ceria. Itu Hani _Nuna_. Dia sangat cantik, meski dengan gaun dan riasan sederhana, ia malah semakin cantik dengan kesederhanannya. Dia berjalan cepat ke arahku.

"_How_?" tanyanya sambil memutar-mutar.

Aku mengangkat jempolku, "Cantik..." itu benar-benar tulus dari dalam hatiku.

"Terimakasih..." katanya sambil menjawil hidungku dan berjalan menjauh.

Aku berbalik dan kutemukan pemandangan yang membuatku mematung, Hyukjae _Hyung_ dengan setelan pernikahannya. Masih terlihat cantik dan tampan secara bersamaan. Aku segera menjauh dari sana. Tenangkan hatimu Kyu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya aku ingin melewatkan prosesi ini. Tapi bagian hatiku lain tetap ingin melihatnya. Maka dari sebuah sudut yang agak tersembunyi aku memandangi mereka yang diberkati. Saling membungkuk, saling memasangkan cincin dan didoakan.

Kemudian.. adegan yang paling tak ingin kulihat, Hyukjae _Hyung_ dan Hani _Nuna_ berciuman. Kenapa harus ada prosesi seperti itu?

Ternyata hatiku tetap tak kuat, aku segera meninggalkan tempat itu dan berjalan menuju balkon. Menenangkan hatiku. Entah berapa lama, aku tak ingin kembali ke tempat pesta. Tapi tiba-tiba seseorang menghampiriku.

Dia ikut berdiri di sampingku dan menumpukan tangannya di pagar pembatas.

"Masuk..." ajaknya.

Aku menggeleng.

"Ayolah Kyu, Hani ingin berfoto bersama. Aku akan begitu juga saat pernikahanmu, aku janji." lanjutnya lirih. Maksudnya dia akan menahan sakit hatinya sepertiku?

Aku menoleh padanya, dia tersenyum miris, lalu menggapai tanganku dan menariknya pelan. Aku hanya mengikutinya setengah terpaksa. Hani _Nuna_ masih ada di altar dan juga seorang fotografer menunggui kami.

"_Palli palli_..." teriaknya.

Kami menghampirinya. Berdiri di samping kanan dan kirinya. Hani _Nuna_ langsung membenarkan rambut Hyukjae _Hyung_ yang sedikit berantakan. Oh Tuhan aku masih saja sakit melihatnya. Lalu dia menggapai tangan kiriku dan menggandengnya erat, sementara tangan lainnya tentu saja digenggam Hyukjae Hyung.

"Baik..." terdengar suara si Fotografer. "Satu... dua... ti..."

Sesaat aku dan Hyukjae _Hyung_ berpandangan beberapa saat. Lalu kami sama-sama tersenyum ke arah kamera. Senyum miris.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku hanya berjalan jalan sebentar _nuna_..." aku berusaha berbicara seceria mungkin di ponsel.

Terdengar jawaban sesaat. Dia menyuruhku hati-hati. Lalu akhirnya telepon mati. Dia begitu baik kan, tak sepantasnya aku tak ikut bahagia untuknya dan Hyukjae _Hyung_. Tapi kenapa hatiku tak mau diajak kerja sama. Mengingat ini pertama kalinya mereka akan satu kamar, aku tanpa pikir panjang segera menyambar kunci mobil dan pergi sejauh mungkin.

Kembali kuputar-putar mobil tanpa tujuan jelas. Aku hanya berusaha mengulang kenangan saat bersama Hyukjae _Hyung_, bagaimana dia menyampaikan semua perasaannya. Bagaimana dia memelukku erat dan berakhir dengan tertidur. Aku memandanginya sepuas-puasnya saat itu.

Dan sekarang aku berusaha menghidupkan kembali bayangan itu dengan bodohnya.

Setelah puas, aku menghentikan mobil di tempat yang sama. Pelan kukeluarkan foto tadi. Otakku mengirimkan perintah supaya aku ikut bahagia tapi hatiku menghianatinya. Maafkan aku _Nuna_, Hyukjae _Hyung_. Lalu, foto itu kurobek menjadi dua, tepat di antara Hyukjae _Hyung_ dan Hani _Nuna_. Kusatukan gambar Hyukjae _Hyung_ denganku. Bukankah kami begitu serasi? Setidaknya di foto ini.

Dan air mataku turun begitu saja. Aku menangis sekeras yang kubisa. Maafkan aku , tapi sungguh aku juga ingin bersamanya. Menangis, hingga bisa sedikit lega. Menangis hingga mukaku semakin tak karuan, menangis hingga aku tak bisa lagi menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku kembali ke rumah, tapi mendadak rumah itu jadi asing. Aku merasa tersesat. Mungkin aku harus pindah rumah. Dan malam ini aku harus tidur di mobil saja. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku, mencoba tertidur dengan memandang foto itu, dan berpura-pura Hyukjae _Hyung_ ada di sampingku. Memeluk tanganku. Biarkan begini. Biarkan aku menjadi bodoh lagi. Setidaknya aku bisa memiliki bayangan dan kenangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
